This invention relates generally to pipe system assemblies and more particularly concerns a device for the stabilization of in-ground pipelines.
Underground pipelines, such as those in gas distribution systems, are typically installed by the laying of pipe in a ditch or trench and covering of the pipe with earth. The pipes are generally entirely independent of each other at fixed connection points to metering and the like. As a consequence, the pipes are free to shift in relation to each other in response to shifts in soil caused by erosion or external pressures. Consequently, the pipelines are subject to stress and fracture, particularly at the connection point.
Presently known devices used in clamping or spacing pipes in parallel relationship in above-ground application are generally unsuitable for in-ground locations because, while they secure the pipes in spaced relation to each other, they make no provision for changes in the radial disposition of one pipe in relation to the other.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stabilizing device for in-ground pipes that minimizes the displacement between pipes that may be caused by the shifting of surrounding earth. A further object of this invention is to minimize radial shifting of one pipe in relation to another.